Sanatorium
Sanatorium is a map in Slender Fortress. Overview Sanatorium is a map taking place within an asylum on Slender Fortress. The map is based off the Slenderman's Shadow level of the same name, and sees both Slender Man and Kate pursuing the players (on the Special Only server, any random boss can spawn in). Originally serving as the replacement to the similarly themed Hospice, the map has since been added alongside Hospice onto the Special Only server. The map is unique in being one of only three maps with multiple exits (the others being Hospice and Elementary). Layout Like Hospice, Sanatorium places player within an asylum, derelict and abandoned save for the boss who may be hunting them down. The dull colors, low lighting, and limited battery in flashlights may prove it difficult to locate pages. Therefore, it is crucial for RED team to be very thorough in their search, and to investigate walls and box stacks. Sanatorium is one of three maps with multiple exits; one exit consists of the closed metal doors located at spawn, while the other exit consists of the same metal doors located in a dark room near the two gargoyles. Remembering the location of both exits can be crucial to surviving, especially if a boss spawns or chases some team members near one. Pages are scattered randomly, unlike Sanatorium in Slender: Shadows. In Slender Fortress, pages can be located in nearly every room and hallway; in addition, pages have multiple possible spawn points within these rooms, so it is crucial to check every part of a room for them. Start The RED team will spawn in this area. From here, they can make their way to the left (B Wing), right (A Wing), or straight (near the Laundry). RED can easily locate a page or two as soon as they leave the start in any direction, though this is not always the case. Regardless, players should note the page spawn immediately once they turn left from the start on the wall opposite to them marked with graffiti, while pages on the right are located in one of two side rooms before reaching a long hallway. Laundry The Laundry is a room with four tables and lockers lining the walls making up the furniture. Players can sometimes find a page here located on one of the walls. It is also worth noting that the tables within the room can be climbed upon; climbing upon the tables is useful when making a getaway from a boss, as the boss will take a moment to adjust their directions to catch up to the player. Computer Room Upon heading through either A or B Wing and making their to the southern end of the asylum, players may stumble across the Computer Room. The room is elongated and relatively empty save for the desks lining one wall and the lockers lining the other beside the doorway. The Computer Room may spawn a page, obscured from the entrance by the lockers at times. Players should take note to inspect every corner of the room carefully before deeming the room clear. There is also only one way into the room, and thus only one way out; players should be advised to avoid entering the room when being pursued by a boss. Four Table Room Like the Laundry, the Four Table room also sports four wooden tables within its boundaries. However, unlike the Laundry, this room has four entryways rather than two, opening the possibilities of an ambush by bosses. The tables here may assist in making an escape from these bosses, though caution should be exercised as always. Pages can spawn on one of the walls within the room. Bathroom One of the darkest areas of the map, the Bathroom consists of a few stalls lined along one wall, and sinks lining the opposite wall. Some of the stalls are opened; pages may spawn in these open stalls, so it is advised to be extra thorough in search of them. Pages may also spawn on the walls near the sink. As this is one of the darkest areas to traverse, players should save their flashlight batteries for this room. Because the stalls at times may obscure vision to the rest of the room, these may serve as a hiding spot from bosses should they spawn; however, be warned, as bosses may spawn within the stalls as well, ambushing players. Gargoyles This room is aptly named due to the two Gargoyle statues that sit in the middle, along with a lone wheelchair beside them. Pages may spawn along the walls of the room. One thing to note when entering the room is that bosses may spawn on the opposite sides of the gargoyles, so players should be cautious. Sanatorium's second exit is located to the next room directly west of the Gargoyle room, and may house a page within the dark room as well. Strategies As the map consists of both long hallways and quick turns alike, chasers may or may not persist should players take advantage of their environment. The Laundry and Four Table room may provide a few seconds of valuable escape time in which it is possible to lose the boss. Avoid the long and narrow hallways when being chased by bosses; so long as a player is in their sights, they will continue to persist. Keep in mind that some bosses may spawn in the same room as players due to the cover provided by the boxes; likewise, bosses may also spawn in the Bathroom's stalls or behind the gargoyles. The metallic gateways placed at some ends of the hallways provide cover for the player; they can serve as a way to safely peer into the hallway before they enter should they hear a boss nearby. Be mindful of both exits; one may be in a boss's path as he chases teammates, so it may be vital to venture towards the other if the boss sits at either of the two exits. However, as they are both nearly across the map from each other, it may provide more benefit to simply wait until the boss despawns. BLU Team The waiting room for BLU consists of a locker room hub, a jukebox room, a PvP arena, and a parkour section leading to the jukebox room. The jukebox consists of the same tracks found on other maps, consisting of Eye of the Tiger (Survivor), I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night (Kiss), Theme of M. Bison (Street Fighter IV), Africa (Toto), Don't Stop Believing (Journey), and Theme of Akuma (Street Fighter IV). RED Team will escape the playing area into the locker room hub, through a set of large, metallic doors. The PvP arena consists of a bridge connecting two sides of a large room, with two catwalks overlooking each side. Five PvP spawns are present, and there is only one entrance to the arena itself, making the arena hectic during times of use. Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg Sanatorium.jpg Category:Maps Category:Slenderman & Kate + Specials Maps